KIRINOTE
by SanaRan
Summary: TakuRan thoughts from Shindou's mind ,, ( Disclaimer ) I don't own IE GO/CS/Galaxy or its characters
1. Chapter 1

[ IE GO episode 1-2 ]

I think I hate the over-tall boys ,

First because they generally are conceited , second self-willed , third bad-tempered and fourth and most of all , make me feel damn short ,,

It's not that I get jealous for silly things or have a personal grudge against them , but ,, how to explain it ,, the matter's about a friend of mine , in reality not any friend , he's the best one I've ever had in my life ,, I know I said _he_ but in fact if you don't see him bare of clothes then would never believe that he's a boy , because never have I seen a male nor a female with such an unordinary beauty , even the most pretty girls would look ugly in front of him , with his long , silken pink hair that's tied in two cute pigtails , and ocean-like sparkling azure eyes which turns to be more of green on the grassed field , as if they reflect it for being so pure , and with their long eyelashes that he almost could fly when they flutter , everything in his soft features makes him the embodiment of an angel , he wasn't named Ranmaru for nothing after all ,,

yes , he's my childhood friend , Kirino Ranmaru ,,

So judging by his appearances you could easily tell that he's popular between both genders , most of our junior high mates are crushing on him , oh if you just see how the crowds of girls blush badly with twinkling eyes when he's at their sight or walking by them , the other gender aren't much better , if I would make a statistics then boys would win with extra number , and I would be a terrible liar if I said I'm not one of them , maybe I'm number 1 , even though I don't reveal it but deep inside , I can't spend a minute without thinking about him , and this's the source of problem ,,

In fact I'm not that much taller than my best friend , only a few centimeters differentiate between us , two or three , and ok , this doesn't please me a lot , I should be more longer since you know , he's my dreams princess and if I want to be the best prince for him , I must be taller so we can perfectly fit each other , cause I don't see a prince at his princess tallness is quite manly , that's why I kind of envy boys whom are longer than me , and they always must be the type of bad-boy which are the most attractive , and the last thing I want to happen is someone other than me attracting Kirino's attention , even though I was sure that he has a crush on me , but I should take precautions you know ,

Well actually not altogether , there's our goalkeeper , Sangoku-san , he's such a respectful and wise person , unlike the boy who's nearly with the same length as him that we found on the ground of Raimon's field , and don't be hasty and count this as the trouble , just wait to know that it's my first time seeing this person here , yea , you can instantly assume that he's a _first year_ ,,

A FIRST YEAR boy that's taller than me with almost a span of hand , and not only that , do you remember the type of boys I was talking about ? , this's a clear image about them , because as my sight fell on the navy haired male I saw the rocket shot he aimed at a poor boy who seems to be in his first attendance in Raimon too , and like a chivalrous knight , I directed a kick with the same power to let the two balls meet in a strong crash by a few centimeters away from the new brown haired student , saving him from a blow right across the face

" you .. why are you making a fuss on the ground of the soccer club ? " I scolded with angry tone

" you finally came " and he gives me one of his smirks that made me start to hate him more

" I'm Raimon's team captain .. Shindou Takuto ... and we here are .. Raimon Eleven " , well done , I think I represented the hero in front Kirino , I must or else that nerd might beat me to , because as I looked to left from the corner of my eyes , I found our second team sitting there with visible various damages on their bodies , and surely it was made by the newbie ,

Meanwhile , I glance at our beautiful defender standing on my left side , and to my suspicion he doesn't seem angry , just watching with stunned eyes ,, I frown a bit ,, this expression only appears when he's amazed by something , and I don't need to be smart to guess what's that something or more accurately some _one_ ,

 _I think I should hurry and do something about it_

" you first year students are impolite .. don't be proud just because you defeated the second team " oh I'm such a brilliant commenter ,

" defeated ? .. I was just playing with them a little " But his next phrase crushed the scene , and especially after learning that he's by Fifth sector's side and planning to replace us with another team , well I should admit , I had always thought that aliens are fable until I saw the weird creatures who just appeared behind him out of nowhere ,

" they're your alternatives "

" our alternatives ? " , are you kidding me ? , just take them back to their planets because they look like who lost their way home and were snatched from the streets , especially that boy with strange pink horns that caught my eyes , I think he's taking the idea of replacing us very seriously ,, is he trying to imitate Kirino ? ,,

Either way I'm not going to accept this stupidity nor the match he suggested ,

" looks like .. you don't perceive the situation you're in " he suddenly said before jumping high and kicking the ball powerfully , sending it right to the old club and destroying its wooden signboard " .. listen here .. this isn't an offer .. " he came close and to increase my rage , raised his hand up and gave my friend's handsome face a quick touch that only I was able to notice , to place it then on my shoulder " .. it's an order " he smirked audaciously at me ,

" _you bastard_ " that made me so furious that I couldn't keep my clinched fists from shaking , so this dimwit was sent to tease me in particular , and he's fully aware of my jealousy for the pinkette , because the look he gave me only proves that he's threatening to expose my feelings ,

 _I think I don't have another choice to accept the match_

Indeed , we started the game with the ' Black Knights ' like that other alien with rubbery arms called them ,

" Shindou .. " , I looked over Sanoku-san who called to me as we began " why do you think the organization has intervened in Raimon ? "

" I don't know .. but that boy insulted Raimon .. " the moment when he did that impudent motion to my best friend flashed in my mind " .. and the team ... it's unforgivable " ,

Afterwards I started the attack with Minamisawa-san excellently and reached their goal fast , but their goalkeeper stopped the forward's shoot with one hand , then their Showtime began ,, the ball was gravitating towards their feet like a magnet , even passing our fascinating ace defender to score the first goal , and Sangoku-san couldn't do anything but gape ,

" they were passing in the air "

" and reached our goal in a blink of eye " , perfect ,, now that damn boy is all happy with Kirino's compliment , " Sangoku-senpai " ,

My friend turned to the goalkeeper and I noticed two of those idiots blabbing against them , that angers me so I ran to prevent them from coming any closer to my special friend but that foolish

" so .. what are you going to do captain ? "

Prided himself on his work , and I barely hold the urge to give him a kick sending him flying out of the whole building ,

But as I started the attack again he snatched the ball from me in a lightening speed and headed towards the ,, defenders ?

" stop him " I yelled for Amagi to stop him cause I didn't wish for any encounter between that odious and Kirino but it was too late , he centered himself in the defenders zone and took the second goal from that distance , and as I saw him standing near the pigtails haired to shoot his ' death sword ' , I discerned that he's trying to display his fake capacity from a clear view to my friend , and became sure of his purpose to enrage me by stunning the pinkette

" their skills are beyond human's " and I think he succeeded , because my friend DID throw him a new compliment again ,

No ,, never , like I'm going to let this happen " we haven't lost yet .. TAKE A HOLD OF YOURSELVES "

But it was useless , scores were made successively and my friends fell one by one , I gaped helplessly at the sight of my friend letting out a pained cry ,

Suddenly , I heard the whistle and ,,, what ? , our coach wants to enter the freshman in Minamisawa-san's place ? ,, but why ? ,

When we continued the match , actually I was a bit surprised to see him run toward The bluette saying that he'll protect his beloved soccer , and the other doesn't seem pleased by that , he dodged him easily , jumping high and hitting the nearest player to him , that unfortunately was happened to be my dear friend , then went with the rest before the first half came to an end with ten against zero to the black knights ,

If the striker came to let me appear as a useless captain who can't even protect his friends , then his mission is completed ,

In the meantime I explained the situation to the newbie before the second half has started , and this time I'm not gonna stay still , I can't let this kid continue to make me look like a dumb in front of Kirino , if he thinks he can , then he's terribly wrong ,, I ran as he received the ball again and made a quick slid to steal it

" UGH " but the damned stormed off sending me to the ground ,

" what's wrong ? .. are you surrendering this fast ? " his sarcasm made my blood boil ,, no , I can't let it end like this , not in front of my pal

" DAMN " I jumped again but he's so damn fast I even didn't notice when he scored the next goal again , I continued my failed attempts to withstand but , it was all useless ,, I think my friend was right , his skill really isn't human's skill , looks like Fifth sector is serious to send us out of here ,

" you won't be able to win no matter what ... your soccer club is over " ,

" .. over ? .. " , you mean , my days with Kirino here are ,, over ? ,, that we can't play soccer anymore ? , the sport that gathered me with him , that represents my relationship with him , that reminds me of _him_ , all that is OVER ? ,, just thinking about it made my heart ache ,

" the soccer club isn't over " the little brunet's strong comment took me by surprise , how can he be this brave against people like them when he's just a beginner ? , he somehow reminds me of myself ,,

Anyway , the monster did only get angrier and hit all my friends , simply showing my inability to defend them , especially the pinkette , but again the boy was trying to make my friend forget about me , I look helplessly at him landing there on the ground , am I really this weak to protect him ? ,

" it's no use " I looked at our comrade , Mizumori who decided to leave the field , though I've already became sure of what he said but tried to prevent him , and as I thought , he didn't even look at me let alone listening , at this rate , everyone will surrender ,

All of sudden , dracula passed the ball to Matsukaze giving him a chance to try , and to my surprise the boy courageously ran and he's surprisingly fast , his dribbling skill's really interesting , because he was able to dodge all of them , just looking at those idiots gaping at him with their foolish faces made me have desire to throw a suitable sarcastic comment to that blue-empty-headed ,

" pass to me .. " , I hear my beloved friend asking for the ball but Matsukaze just ignored him , well I didn't care much when he didn't give it to Hamano , but to not obey Kirino ? , this annoyed me a bit , you kid I was complimenting you seconds ago don't make me add you to my black list and ,,, wait a minute , _don't tell me_ ,

I looked well at my friend's direction and as I thought , though I didn't notice it before cause the beautiful twin tailed boy took every sight of mine , but there actually were two boys running behind him , and I know it's not the right time to mention the boy who despite not being able to see in front of him because of his orange hair and following my handsome friend nonstop for many times now ,

so Matsukaze , the new student who only knew us minutes ago , when I couldn't do anything other than watching , he was really trying to protect Kirino ? , my childhood friend ? ,, I think I couldn't be more reproached today ,

" Matsukaze Tenma .. " , after surviving for a while , the boy was called by ' Tsurugi ' who was circling him with his team , " this face .. I don't like it ... it's a waste of time .. this soccer " he said before a huge dark blue light started to flow from his body , impossible , " Keshin ? " , well now I unsay what I said seconds ago , because _this's_ what was lacking to make me completely be abashed ,,

I was disappointed about the idea of this boy who's a first year being longer than me but he even can use a _Keshin_ that we thought was a myth , now I lost the last hope that Kirino wouldn't be amazed by his power cause it was something even _me_ couldn't deny , alongside my hope that he would ever look at me , let alone wanting me as his prince ,

" this's my Keshin .. Kensei Lancelot " oh yes we know , you don't need to praise yourself anymore cause it's really enough , and if I'll witness another sign of astonishment from the pigtailed towards you or making me look frail in his eyes , then I can't promise to not do something inappropriate ,

Instantly at the next moment , I watched Matsukaze being cracked down by him but the newbie never gave up , saying that he was fine and constantly repeating that we must fight till the end , I indeed started to be jealous of his willpower , he's being this persist despite being just a beginner when I , the _captain_ , began to surrender , even after these merciless kicks , resisting and shielding the others , shielding my best friend

" Matsukaze .. you're reckless " I hurried to the boy who received a ball right on the belly ,

" I .. wanna play soccer .. with the friends "

With the , friends ? ,, he wants to play with us this badly when he just arrived today , and I'm , who have known Kirino for long years , I just gave up ?

" please .. captain ... don't give up on soccer " he clung to my chest tight as if reading my mind , as if realizing the pain that was in this place

" .. Matsukaze .. "

" captain .. please .. " , I couldn't bear it anymore as I took his hand off my shirt

" .. even me " the tears I was holding back for a while now splashed , I can't bear this pain anymore " .. why .. WHY ? ... I couldn't even protect my teammates .. " I couldn't even protect _Kirino_ " .. what's this captain .. thing ? " this captain who couldn't even protect his precious friend , what's he thinking of me now ? , what am I even to him ? , this stranger is trying to steal him and I'm just unable to stop it , no , I can't lose him to this " DAAAAAAAMN " , Tsurugi , you aren't the only one who can bring out a keshin ,

 _I think now it's my turn to be watched by the princess_

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Here's the new fic minna , I'm sorry it took a while , well I'd like to give an advice , if you want a better reading to notice every gesture I was writing about then you can watch the episodes alongside the chapters , but you can do what's pleased , I just hope that you would like it**

 **Also I know that this chap wasn't so good but I promise to improve the upcoming , and I understand that my thoughts are a bit strange but actually every thing I've noticed about TakuRan when watching the series there has been a moment confirming my idea , and I told you before I'm already kinda sure of this couple because its mangaka did admit that Kirino is a character made in inspiration of Mori Ranmaru , Nobunaga's lover , and that this why he made his close relationship with Shindou who was obviously referred to Nobunaga with , and if you see the first Kanji of Nobunaga's name (** **信** **) it could be read ( Shin ) that is the first kanji of Shindou's name (** **神** **) and both mean something of belief or divine , also do you know that the name of Mori Ran in ( Detective Konan ) was also taken by Mori Ranmaru ? , I've learned that he's so popular and loved in Japan , well as I said in the story a person with such a beauty must be popular between both genders no wonder Nobunaga had fallen for him XD**

 **Enough of my blabbing , thank you so much for reading guys , I'd like to read your opinions too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

[ IE GO episode 3 ]

" who'll protect Raimon .. " who'll protect Kirino isn't Matsukaze , whom he'll look at isn't Tsurugi " .. IT'S MEEE .. " , I roared again when seeing the denying gesture he threw me , like reading my mind and ridiculing my thoughts , like he'll beat me and take all Kirino's attention , _tsk_ , as if , not him nor Matsukaze nor ANYONE can dream of it , because that place's mine , ONLY mine

" captain " the brunette jumped in front of me

" get way "

" but .. " , what ? , this too thinks that he'll look like the irresistible hero ?

" GET AWAY ... I'm the captain .. I should be the one protecting soccer .. " and my relationship with my best friend too , I can't let these people destroy it ,

" can you ? .. I'll destroy you myself " the navy haired naïve boy shot the ball at me , but this time I won't let things repeat themselves , I gathered my power to stop his shoot back , then jumped high with him after the ball and I'll make sure to give it back to him right across his face , but his couch suddenly stopped him to retreat ,, no , not before I rehabilitate

" are you running away ? " I talked strongly though my body became strangely weak at that moment

" run away ? .. we're who'll let you do ... but in other way .. your existence did protect Raimon .. Shindou-kun " , well now I must admit , his words made my day , hope that Kirino heard them clearly ,

After that , I saw Tsurugi kicking the ball highly before my ears started to ring and my vision went blurred ,

 _I think Kirino's running after me , that was the last thing I can feel_

* * *

" Kirino ? " the name went out of my mouth before I comprehend it , it just happens unconsciously when I see him , and now that I've been doing during all my dream seconds ago

.

..

...

 _" hahaha .. "_

 _I can recognize who does this voice belong to , these soft , full of warmness laughs , it only belong to one person , I looked around searching for him but found nothing " Kirino "_

 _" .. Shindou .. " he called me back_

 _I turned again with the same result " Kirino .. where're you ? "_

 _" I'm here ... right behind you "_

 _I looked behind me but didn't see anyone " where ? "_

 _I heard him chuckling " .. Shindou .. I said behind you "_

 _And I turned back finding nothing again , I felt like an idiot , maybe he was kidding with me " Kirino please .. " I begged feeling an immense desire to see him_

 _" ... but I'm at your side .. "_

 _The phrase was really breathed out near my ear , I turned to the direction of his voice and actually saw him standing beside me , smiling that charming smile that made my heart melt like butter , the sunlight brightened all his features and I can't help but look at him captivated with wide eyes_

 _" Kirino " I smiled_

 _His smile widened , but mine began to fade when I noticed two hands coming towards him from his back trying to catch him_

 _" ... " I wanted to warn but why does not this damn sound come out ? ,_

 _" what's wrong ? " he asked , his expression turned into a small surprise ,_

 _I gasped mentally when I saw the red swathe with metallic thorns that was wrapped around the arm behind my friend , this person is ,,_

 _" ... " I helplessly struggled to warn him of the person that was none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke ,_

 _" .. don't worry .. " , I stopped my efforts after hearing his words , " .. it's ok " ,_

 _His next movement shocked me even more , he turned on his heel to look at the navy haired boy , at first blush I thought him going to be crept out , but instead he smiled leaving me with him , and even without being mute I'd watch speechless , I couldn't believe my eyes , and the last smirk that fag gave me from his back did nothing but worsen my situation ,_

 _' Ki .. ri .. '_

 _" captain .. "_

 _I looked down to the boy sitting on the ground before me ,, Matsukaze ? ,, when did he come here ?_

 _" please .. captain .. don't give up ... on Kirino "_

 _" huh ? " I flinched after hearing my sound being audible_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

And here it was , the same warm smile Kirino gave me in the dream was right in front of my eyes , real or dream ? , I really couldn't tell ,

" are you alright ? "

 _' alright ? '_ " .. what happened ? "

" don't you remember ? " he got closer to me and I tightened my hand slightly on the sheet to make sure I did not pull him more and do something that might destroy our friendship

" I just remember when that boy clutched to me here ... then .. " actually I can't remember anything beyond that , maybe my strange dream , nothing more ,

" you've used the keshin .. "

" me ? " I looked at him and got lost in his beautiful eyes

" that scary face you showed .. it was my first time seeing it .. like you couldn't forgive that Tsurugi " , his words made me blush abit and I thank the stains on my face that covered it ,, he got scared by seeing me angry ? , the mere thought made my heart feel sympathy for him and alittle happy at the same time , I really did not realize I had that power on him ,,

Wait , Tsurugi ? , suddenly all the events that happened and what he has done started to flow in my mind

" where are the guys ? " I brought my arm near him to touch his hand alittle in the way pretending that it was accidentally , I often do that but now I liked the feeling of him that close to me and wanted to confirm that it was reality , I didn't want him to leave me like that dream ,

" they're fixing the old club .. it's broken a bit " , and just remembering what happened at that moment , when that bastard touched him , I felt my body rush on its own , for that slight touch he had done to my friend's face I'm just going to give him a suitable reward that'll leave its mark on his face for the rest of his life , if not for the soft hands that clung to my shoulders , though it offended me a little , I felt like he's defending him ,

" you can't .. you should rest " he was so damn close if I just turn my face we would be an inch away , so I didn't continue my way to get up and turned to him quickly but he retired slightly , what a bad luck

" I'm the captain " it was a meaningless phrase and silly to be mentioned , but seeing his features from this distance didn't let me think straight , even my voice wasn't in the determined way I needed it to sound ,

He watched me before his gaze softened , probable , scared ? , I think so , maybe he started to have some fear from me after what happened earlier , and I felt a strange warm feeling , like I was his boyfriend or even something more , I know it's not that right time but hehe , I did it ,

 _I think he found me like the strong hero_

" you're putting pressure on yourself so much .. this way " oh,my,god , I grated my teeth , never has he talked to me in such a voice , we're the only ones in the room and he's talking in a low , _sexy_ voice , I need to say anything or I might go crazy at any moment

" call everyone .. now " it sounded aggressive and in fact I don't know why to call them , but I needed to harden and hold myself back , also perceiving my effects on him made me feel satisfied , he kept his eyes on me for a moment before obediently moving to inform the others , but as he reached the door

" Kirino .. " , he didn't utter any word , not even fully turning to me but looking from the corner of his eyes , " .. wait ... I'm going with you .. I'll just take a quick shower "

* * *

I watched how our club began to collapse little by little , everyone yelling with many members deciding to leave and I couldn't do anything to them at all , of course , how could I when I myself am not any better , maybe if Kirino does like them I'd immediately follow him but he didn't , just like me , being content with watching and not showing any reaction , maybe if not for him I'd outstrip the others to get out of here , but seeing Matsukaze who came to prevent them from doing , I felt that he's more useful than me and somewhat ashamed for not trying to do so ,

 _I think he would make a better captain than me_

but what am I thinking ? , what can he do against Fifth sector ? , they have sent Tsurugi to destroy us and they'll continue on that , I don't want Kirino and the others to suffer anymore , maybe if I wasn't the captain he wouldn't have taken that hits and filthy acts from Tsurugi who did it in intenion to hurt me more than my friend ,

" .. let them go .. " was everything I could say , I've known that this'll happen sooner or later , and I should face the reality , though I was sad when I saw Ichino and Aoyama stand up too , especially Ichino , I've always seen him as a mixture of me and Kirino , and I know it's kinda absurd but he really looks like that

" the second team's already over .. I'll stop too " , even his voice sounds like a blend of mine with the pinkette's , poor thing it's the last time I'll hear it here , but I think it's better for him

" .. I understand .. " ,,

It was a few minutes before kantoku and Otonashi-sensei have arrived and found out that only 9 members from the first team including me and Kirino whom stayed in the club

" it's my lack of strength " and as much as I hate to admit it but it's the bitter truth , if I was stronger I could protect my friends and this wouldn't happen , and more important defend Kirino , I even couldn't confront my feelings towards him and being embarrassed of the fact that I'm gay and in love with my best friend ,

 _I think I'm just a coward_

Even a boy like Matsukaze who's younger than me is more brave , " Matsukaze Tenma right ? .. " I turned to him and he straightened himself happily with that little Pikachu beside him , maybe he's his friend too " .. thanks for what you've done this morning .. you've worked hard to join us .. but this's the current Raimon soccer club "

" it's good for me .. I'll join the soccer club "

" I'll join it too .. please " , they talked very enthusiastically and I envy them for their happiness , I also heard my beloved friend gasp amazed by them and my jealousy increased

" don't come here anymore " damn , can't I restrain my emotions for once ?

" don't say that .. " Otonashi-sensei stopped me and came to tell them about the test for the newbies ,

 _I think I'll have a few arrangements for the test_

* * *

" do you think there'll be more newbies to join us ? " , I heard Kirino ask Sangoku-san that question while kicking the ball idly to him , we , the members who didn't leave the team were standing in the field while discussing the current situation , and I'm getting more suspicious about my friend being interested in the newbies , " Shindou .. why did you say that yesterday ? " I immediately understood what the twintailed was asking about , when I said to the first year students to leave , oh he couldn't be aware of my jealousy , could he ? , c'mon Shindou give him a good reason or you're damned

" the enthusiasm might let you have over-hope .. " no need to praise I already know I'm a genius , well not that I didn't mean that sentence , I've experienced this feeling with Kirino before and it's true , " .. we .. why are we playing soccer ? .. " , maybe if we leave it , we can be happy together , me and him with no one to interrupt us " with only nine players remaining .. what can Raimon soccer club do ? .. " while I kick the ball in the air and talking about interrupting

" it's ten " here's Dracula again to interrupt us , taking the ball and shooting it to pass my friends and enter to goal

" Tsurugi-kun will join the soccer club "

 _' WHAT ? '_ , what did that brown bulk of meat say ? , I was already wailing about Kirino being happy with the new members and it also should be _THIS_ person ? ,, Hayami , for the first time I understand you ,

 _I think it's over , it's really over_

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **FINALLY , I've finished the second chapter and again many apologies for the delay , I'm having hard time these days ,**

 **Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews and reading ^^**


End file.
